Windows Into Baker Street
by KattieWatsonHolmes
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Lexi MacKenna..never was there a pair more suited for each other than the two detectives who met and fell in love. What goes on behind the closed doors of Baker Street though when no one is watching? Here's a little look into the windows of Baker Street. Companion one shot series to The Resident Sociopaths of 221B.
1. Seperation

**Hello and welcome to the first prompt in the Windows Into Baker Street series! This is a short series of prompts that complies a look into some quiet moments not seen in TRS between our detectives. If you have an idea for a prompt, send it into to me. **

**This first prompt comes from Marci who asked me to write a prompt around the line: "Um, I miss you, quiet terribly." It's set at the beginning of Scandal in Belgravia when Lexi and John are in Dublin and Sherlock is left behind at the flat. Until the next prompt! This will be updated irregulary as I finish prompts. **

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes paced the length of the living room, walking a well-worn path in the carpet which had been created from other such instances. He flicked his gaze over to his computer which sat open on the dining table for the tenth time in the last five minutes. He stopped pacing and let out a heavy sigh before he crossed over to the couch and threw himself down upon it, curling up in the fetal position. John and Lexi had both left for Ireland a few hours ago and the Irish girl had offered to go to Dublin with the army doctor because she knew the area well from when she used to live there and had set up her consulting business for a time there. So show Sherlock felt numb without her constant prescience beside him.<p>

The flat was too quiet, a defining silence that made him want to scream, do something to make any amount of noise. Lexi wasn't chattering away with John like she always was about some unimportant and annoying topic nor was her laughter filling the flat. He would even watch several episodes of Doctor Who with her right now even if the show was so mind numbing lay boring just to have her back in the flat. She said that she would Skype him as soon as they got into their room and he knew that by now they should have already landed and arrived at their hotel. He had researched what the travel time should have been like before they left along with the current traffic conditions in Dublin. He knew how much time it should have taken them to get to the airport after landing and then to the hotel. He was just about to get up and call Mycroft, no matter how unappealing the thought was to find out where Lexi and John were and what might have happened to them in the two minutes and three seconds they were currently unaccounted for, when the silence in the flat was finally broken by the raining of a video call.

Sherlock scrambled to get up quickly, falling over in his haste and landing roughly on his shoulder as he fell off the couch and onto the floor. He cried out in pain as he jolted upright, springing to his feet in an instant. In his attempt to make it over to the dining table faster he smashed several of his toes on the coffee table and he shouted loudly, breathing out many curses that would have made his mother smack him if she had heard him. He clutched his arm and hopped around the infernal table for a moment before he answered the Skype call, breathing in deeply and regaining his normal composure. His eyes were still watering from the pain but he kept up the mask that everything was alright, no need to let Lexi know how he had embarrassingly hurt himself.

"Lexi," Sherlock answered as soon as the call connected and he saw his Irish detective sitting on a bed in a room somewhere. She smiled back at him immediately as he looked down at her image on the screen, relief flooding through him.

"Lock!" Lexi crowded happily and Sherlock couldn't help the grin that slid onto his face at her exuberant joy, that she was that happy because she was seeing him turned that grin into a smug smile. It was then that Mrs. Hudson chose to walk into the living room with her customary "Ooh hoo."

"Oh Sherlock dear, are you alright? I heard a crash and then an awful lot of shouting," Mrs Hudson said, wringing her hands worriedly as she looked around the flat, almost like she was expecting to find some assassin waiting to do the both of them in. Sherlock turned quickly to face the older woman, hiding the screen of his laptop in the process, even though he wasn't doing anything wrong. He didn't therefore see when Lexi hid a giggle behind her hand as she listened to the conversation as was turned so that she was staring at the detective's chest.

"I'm fine as you can clearly see so...," Sherlock said, trying to get her to leave the flat when Lexi's voice came through the computer again. Sherlock froze slightly as. He almost forgot for a second that she could hear and technically see everything that was going on.

"Sherlock? Are you alright?" She asked him and Sherlock looked down quickly to see Lexi frowning up at him from his computer screen. Mrs. Hudson perked up at the voice of the Irish detective, one thing he was trying to avoid and Sherlock groaned before he picked up the laptop and moved it from his lap to the edge of the dining table so that Lexi was looking out over the living room and could see both him and Mrs. Hudson. He knew how frustrating it was when people treated you like you weren't physically there so it didn't matter where you were located. That was something John would do.

"Ooooh is that Lexi?" Mrs. Hudson asked and Sherlock wondered why people asked questions they already knew the answers to. "Hello dear," The older woman called to Lexi as she waved at the Irish detective, even though they had seen each other a little over an hour before hand.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson," Lexi said, smiling brightly at the older woman before she turned and looked at Sherlock. "What happened?" She asked him, her brow furrowing in concern and her nose wrinkling in an adorable way.

"I fell…off the couch…look, I'm fine!" Sherlock told both women shortly and Lexi sighed heavily and shook her head at him before she smiled fondly and blew him a kiss through the computer.

"What am I going to do with you? I leave and you fall to pieces," Lexi smirked and Sherlock snorted and rolled his eyes at her.

"Hardly," He said, bantering back with her flirtily like they did most days before he realized that Mrs. Hudson was still in the room. He looked round at her to find her watching the two of them with a knowing look. "Don't you have something you need to do?" Sherlock asked her, making a vague gesture with his hand. "A show to watch or some…nap to take," He said as he tried to think about what old people, in particularly Mrs. Hudson did. "Needle work?"

"Well there is this one show. The host, she teaches you things like how to do your colours and what to wear with what, she hasn't got a patch on Connie Price but she's a lovely woman. Bit young though…," Mrs. Hudson said and Sherlock jumped up quickly and took her arm, leading her over to the door.

"Well, why don't you go downstairs, have a nice cup of tea, maybe a few biscuits...," Sherlock said before he pushed her out of the flat and she started off down the stairs. He turned round and quickly strode back over to the dining table to find Lexi humming the jeopardy tune under her breath.

"Lexi, are you ready yet? You're supposed to show me around to the pubs remember," John's voice came through over the laptop and Lexi looked over the top of her screen, obviously looking at the army doctor. Sherlock balled his fist slightly, angry over the interruptions and over the fact that both Mrs. Hudson and John had stolen his only chance of speaking with Lexi. Now she was going to go out drinking with John and have a good time while he sat alone in the flat.

"Yup, just give me a second," She told him before she looked back at the screen. "Sherlock I…," She said before he cut her off.

"I know," He told her, nodding and acting like he wasn't bothered with the fact that she was choosing John over him.

"Great. Alright, back in a tick," Lexi said and the call disconnected after Lexi grinned at him. Sherlock frowned in confusion, not knowing how she would be back in just a tick before his computer rang again. He accepted the call on the second ring and was met with the sight of a hotel room and the rise and fall of the screen told him that the picture was moving as if someone was walking. "Alright here we are, mobile Sherlock Holmes walking the streets of Dublin since you didn't want to come with us. Pop open a window and put your coat and scarf on and it's almost the real thing," Lexi's voice said as John suddenly walked into view.

"What are you doing?" John asked her as he looked over at her, obviously looking at something and Sherlock raised his eyebrow questioningly as he couldn't see what was going on with Lexi but could see everything else perfectly including the fact that the flight had taken his toll on him. Of course screaming children in an enclosed expanse of flying metal could never do anything good for an army doctor with PTSD.

Sherlock had opted not to join John and Lexi on their trip to London because he knew that John would most likely want to hit the pubs as soon as they landed, a fact which was now proven right, and Lexi was Irish which meant, while she claimed not to uphold any stereotypes, that she would not be against drinking either. That was after all what their trip was all about. As Sherlock did not drink nor did he end to pick it up over the weekend, he decided to stay at Baker Street rather than go with them only to spend time in the room or follow them around and act as the third wheel. He trusted that John would watch out for London and get himself and Lexi safely back to their hotel room even in their inebriated states. Of course he didn't like the idea at all but he wasn't going to tell Lexi that she couldn't go.

"Taking Sherlock around with us, say hello," Lexi told the army doctor, pulling the consulting detective out of his thoughts and he could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Um, hi," John said as he bent down and looked at what Sherlock assumed was her phone. "So are you just going to…," John asked her as the camera started moving again, closer to the door of the room.

"Yup, come along John, the game is on!" Lexi giggled before the two of them set off, Sherlock viewing everything that was going on around them. Lexi held her mobile up at eye level so that he was seeing everything he was seeing but as she and John started chattering about random topics Sherlock started to get fed up with the fact that he couldn't see her or John and that he couldn't actually talk to her either.

"Lexi!" Sherlock finally called and the Irish girl finally paused in her step on the street they were walking down, halting John as well.

"Find something?" She asked him and Sherlock shook his head even though he couldn't see her.

"No," Sherlock told her. "Turn the camera around. I don't want to be looking from down here," Sherlock complained and a second later he was looking back at Lexi and John. Lexi smiled at him widely as Sherlock pouted at her. "Where are you even going?" Sherlock asked her as he went and sat down in his chair with his laptop, a frown still on his face.

"A pub I used to frequent. Actually met my best friend Joanie here," Lexi said as she and John started walking again and Sherlock could see John trotting along beside her as they weaved in and out of Dubliners. Sherlock noted that he Irish accent was thick. He suddenly realized that being back in Ireland after all this time, since she had told him she hadn't been back in eight years now, that she might suddenly realize that she missed it and might want to go back.

"Missing home any?" Sherlock asked her nonchalantly and Lexi flicked her gaze down to him and snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yes," Lexi said and Sherlock's heart sunk in misery. "I miss my couch and my tea and ugh I miss stealing your socks. It's cold out. I also miss your face. I could use a cuddle after that flight. Dublin is loud and so are the people," Lexi said as she reached back for John and they squeezed through a group of people. Sherlock realized then that when he said home she thought of Baker Street first, not Ireland. He beamed in chest bursting joy an emotion he couldn't recall ever feeling before except for maybe long ago when he used to play with Redbeard. "London is busy yeah, but the Irish are… well I've brought you to the Auld Dubliner before. That's just the local Irish people. Imagine an entire city of them," Lexi said and Sherlock frowned before shaking his head and Lexi laughed. Well at least he didn't have to worry about there. "Ah here we are John," Lexi said as she stopped in front of a place, pulling John behind her. She flipped the screen around and showed Sherlock the pub.

"The Stag's Head?" Sherlock asked her as the screen flipped back round to reveal Lexi's smiling face.

"Aye!" Lexi laughed brightly before she pulled John with her into the crowded pub. It was already early evening so people were already hitting the pubs. Lexi led John up to the pubs as she covertly flipped the screen back around and Sherlock knew that she did it so that he could deduce the pub goers and see what was going on. "Two pints mate," Lexi ordered as she stepped up to the bar and a few of the men waiting moved aside and let her order first. "Bit of a cold one out there," Lexi commented to a man to her right and he nodded at her.

"Just a bit and we'll get more bloody ran tomorrow," He answered her back and Sherlock was intrigued with the easy way that she spoke to strangers. The barman came back with the two pints which Sherlock saw were Guinness and she handed him over some cash. "And one for yourself!" She told him and he nodded at her, smiling at her pleasantly before she turned around and handed a pint off to John. "Alright," Lexi said as she led John back over to an empty tale and turned the camera around. Suddenly Sherlock found himself propped up on the table in an empty spot so that it was like he was sitting with the two of them. "Drinking in Ireland is a bit different than drinking in London. First of all if you ask for a pint you're only going to get Guinness unless you ask for larger or beer. Careful how much of it you drink. The rest of it is pretty much the same. You know how the round system works," Lexi schooled John and he nodded before they both picked up their pints and clinked them together. "Cheers!" Lexi said and John responded in kind before they each drank from their glasses.

Lexi and John laughed and started chattering and Sherlock was happy when she didn't forget about him and it was like he was there as the three of them had conversations like they would when they were all out at Angelo's. John got up to get a second round for them and Lexi lolled her head towards Sherlock. He grinned at her as she opened one eye and blinked at him slowly. She giggled then and hid her face in her arms, her hair hiding her face from him. Sherlock chuckled a bit, thinking that the alcohol as already hitting her system. John arrived with their next round of drinks and she popped up, clinking her glass with John's. Sherlock watched as Lexi got more rosy faced and more giggly as she continued to drink. John did as well and Sherlock got out a note book and started making notes as he continued to study them. Lexi's phone suddenly trilled a text alert and she looked over at her phone and picked it up.

"Might disconnect, hold on," Lexi said and Sherlock barely got a moment to respond to her before the call was ended. Another came through a minute later and he was looking back at Lexi who was no longer in the pub and she was smiling brilliantly. "Sherlock!" She said happily as soon as she saw him.

"What's going on? Why aren't you with John?" Sherlock asked her in confusion as she walked out to the curbing and hailed a cab.

"I got a text from an old Inspector I worked with and he asked for my help on a case. I mentioned to him that I was coming to Dublin for the weekend if he needed any help on a case while I was here," Lexi said as a cab slowed down and she got inside, giving the address to the cabbie.

What happened next was that Lexi took him over to the police station and introduced him to a bunch of people all of which he deleted their names immediately. He was surprised at how similar the Irish police force was to that in London at least in regards to the people. The Detective Inspector who called her in was much like Lestrade but the rest of officers were like Donovan and Anders. The case was a double homicide, something infinitely more interesting than any case they had had in a while. They went out to the crime scene and Lexi showed him every inch of it, switching between the front cam and the back camera as they shared deductions. It freaked everyone out and then Lexi had just run off as they discovered a vital clue. That had then led to Lexi running over the roof tops, chasing after their suspect. There was something about having Lexi running after a dangerous criminal without him or John that sent Sherlock into a panic but he was technically with her over video call and she could handle herself. When it came down to it, she caught the criminal and tackled him, knocking him out with and overhead swing with the lid of a rubbish bin before she waited for her friends to come and arrest him properly. Lexi returned to their hotel to find John semi awake in one of the beds and she giggled as she walked in, realizing how late it was. Sherlock looked down at the time and noticed that it was nearly three in the morning and that they had been at this for hours. John made a wired gestured at Lexi, obviously having kept himself awake to make sure Lexi got back in but he was drunk and about ready to pass out.

Lexi left him to get ready for bed quickly before she came back and laid down in bed, Sherlock having retreated to his own room and put on his bed clothes and dressing gown and laid down with his laptop open in his bed, his head propped up on his elbow as he looked at Lexi as she smiled sleepily back at him. She giggled and buried her face in the pillow and Sherlock hummed slightly before closing his own eyes, feeling tired and a bit lonely as the expanse beside him was cold and empty. Lexi seemed to have the same feelings as they opened their eyes at the same time, blue-grey eyes meeting hazel. Sherlock started humming Lexi's lullaby as he saw her eyes growing heavier and she closed them steadily before she fell asleep, the connection on the call still running. Sherlock stared at her sleeping form, taking in her peaceful face and her smile even in sleep. He sighed heavily and rolled over onto his back, feeling the loneliness and numbing silence creeping upon him now as the cold crept back, a coldness that could only be warmed by the love and consistency of Lexi's love and John's friendship.

"Um, I miss you, quiet terribly," Sherlock said aloud, thinking Lexi was asleep so it wouldn't matter if he admitted the human sentiment aloud.

"I miss you too," Lexi breathed and Sherlock turned his head as she opened her eyes sleepily. "I love you Lock," She said before she grinned and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the camera. "I'll see you tomorrow," She told him and Sherlock hummed before he reached to disconnect the call. "Leave it on. I kind of like seeing your face. I don't think I could sleep without knowing your there," Lexi omitted and Sherlock blinked slowly as he let out a deep sigh.

"Me either," He told her before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his camera. "Good night Lexi," He told her as he laid back down.

"Good night Lock," She breathed…already falling back to sleep and Sherlock closed his eyes, listening to her slow breathing. The two cameras stayed on until Sherlock's laptop ran out of battery life and Lexi's phone died and the next day when the two detectives saw each other again in the airport, they held each other all the tighter for just a minute or so.

"I miss you, quite terribly," Sherlock whispered into her ear as he finally got to hold his Lexi in his arms again, John having gone off to find their bags as if he was secretly giving them a moment to greet each other alone.

"Well now you don't have to," Lexi said, pulling back and smirking before she leaned in and kissed him. That was the first kiss John Watson ever witnessed between the two detectives and he gave them several long moments before he walked over to join them again. There was something in the way Sherlock was looking back at Lexi and Lexi was looking up at him that made John just know that someday those two were going to be more than just a little inseparable like they were now. One day, one hour, even a second was too long to ever be parted from each other. And so many things could be said in just one sentence. Lexi knew that Sherlock wasn't saying I miss you as much as he was also saying I need you and to an extent…I love you.


	2. Surprise!

**Hello sweeties! Here is the second prompt, again from Marci who asked for Sherlock's birthday! Therefore this is set between the Great Game and Scandal in Belgravia. Sherlock's birthday is on June 23 and he was born in 1981, making him 34. Lexi turns 32 during Scandal in Belgravia. So, there you go! I'm working on a few more prompts but college work has been crazy so I've been a bit slow but I have a list of them and I am working on them. I think the next one is Willow Owl's recordings prompt. See you here again when I get the next prompt finished. Allons-y!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi's POV<strong>

A bright morning light flooded into the living room of Baker Street as I rushed around the room putting the last few decorations up. John was sitting in his chair, Mrs. Hudson sitting on the couch, the two of them watching me as I moved around the room like a busy bee. It was Sherlock's birthday and I wanted everything to be perfect. It was the first of our birthday's that we would be celebrating together in Baker Street and I wasn't sure if he had actually celebrated his birthday the last few years. Mycroft might have possibly done something for him which I doubted and I also doubted that he had gone home to see his parents. Spending your birthday alone was never fun so I was throwing him a bit of a surprise. The week leading up to his birthday he seemed to not even be bothered by it but I had dropped subtle hints as it got closer just to judge his reaction. He seemed dismissive of it but I could tell that there was some part of him that was hopeful. Once I was happy with the flat I looked back at the other two occupants and nodded, a bright smile on my face.

"Alright, I'm going to wake up Lock. You two get ready," I told John and Mrs. Hudson who I had gotten to wear party hats. I grabbed two more and proceeded back to Sherlock and my shared bedroom, a new concept, two hats in my hand. I just hoped that it wouldn't be too much for him.

**Sherlock's POV**

Sherlock awoke as the bed sunk down beside him and a warm body curled up next to him. He breathed in deeply, catching the scent of apple blossoms and he smiled sleepily before he pulled Lexi closer to him. She laughed brightly before she nuzzled her face into his chest and Sherlock tucked her head under his chin, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he slowly awoke. He listened to her steady breathing as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, trapping her against him so that she had no choice but to stay with him.

"Happy Birthday," She whispered into his ear and Sherlock peeled his eyes open, blinking rapidly a few times in surprise. He had nearly forgotten it was his birthday. Most times he forgot because no one really remembered and he had no one to spend his birthday with.

"Thank you," Sherlock mumbled and Lexi nuzzled her face into his shoulder before she chuckled and pulled back in her arms slightly. He looked down at her, blue- grey eyes meeting bright hazel and he grinned slightly as her face lit up, her nose crinkling slightly.

"So, birthday boy, it's time to get up, it's already gone past ten," Lexi told him and Sherlock turned around slightly to look over his shoulder and he saw that she was right. "Come on, there's a surprise in the living room," She told him as she pulled him up right and then she leaned over and grabbed something off of his night stand which he couldn't see until she held it up.

"No," He told her as soon as he saw the infernal party hat. "I am not wearing that," He vowed and she pouted at him.

"John is," She told him and Sherlock frowned at her in confusion. John was wearing a party hat? Why? "And Mrs. Hudson, look," She told him before she put one on her own head and Sherlock bit back a snort. She actually looked quite adorable with it on, a word he hardly ever used in his extensive vocabulary. "Please," She asked him as she leaned her head back and batted her eyes at him, a large grin on her face. Sherlock sighed heavily before he grabbed the hat from her and crammed it on top of his mop of unruly curls. "Yea!" Lexi squealed before she grabbed his hand and sprang out of his, technically their bed since they had been sharing a room lately and pulled him out of it. He grabbed his blue dressing gown and pulled it on as she led him out of their room and down the hall to the living room. "Surprise!" Lexi said loudly as she pulled him into the living room which was covered in streamers and a larger banner which was draped behind the couch that said, "Happy Birthday Sherlock!" The consulting detective's mouth dropped open in shock as he paused in the doorway, shocked that she had actually gone through all the trouble of decorating the flat. That's when he noticed that the bison skull, his skull Billy that Lexi insisted on calling Yorrick, and her bust Angus were also wearing party hats. He shook his head as the Irish girl darted happily forward into the room as John and Mrs. Hudson both stood up.

"Oh, Happy Birthday Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson said as she walked over to him a pulled him into a little hug. John nodded at him as both men shared a look before they looked back at Lexi who was flitting around like a bee around the flat.

"Happy Birthday," John told him and Sherlock nodded at him thankfully as Lexi came back over, carrying a cake with her. She was grinning from ear to ear and Sherlock could see that it was one of her homemade cakes. She had gone through a lot of trouble just for him.

"Alright so my tradition is cake for breakfast so," Lexi said as she transferred the cake to one hand and made him sit in his chair before she lit the candles. "Make a wish," She told him as she set the cake down on a small table in front of him.

Sherlock looked up at Lexi as she perched on the arm of the chair beside him and he had never seen another human being more beautiful in his entire life. She didn't have any reason at all to go through so much trouble just for him. He really didn't do anything on his birthday, in fact the year before he had been sick and on a case dealing with Anderson and then with Mycroft. This year, meeting John and Lexi, had so far been the best of his life. Sherlock blinked slowly before he leaned down, deciding on the one thing he wanted to wish for most, he wished never to lose either of them, his Irish detective or his army doctor. Lexi cried and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss to his cheek, making him chuckle at her exuberance before she got up and started cutting and passing around the cake. Sherlock pulled her down onto his lap and ate the cake with her, finding that she had made him his favourite which she shouldn't have known. He had discovered though that Lexi had a habit of calling his mother to find out what he liked. Normally this would have pissed him off, but with Lexi he found it rather…sweet that she cared and that was her reasoning behind it. She had made him a vanilla cake with strawberry filling and an almond frosting. He had never been fond of chocolate unless it was dark chocolate which was something Lexi knew. After cake Lexi popped up and brought all the plates to the kitchen, leaving them until later before she came back, claiming it was gift time.

"John, Mrs. Hudson, you two go first," Lexi directed the other two as she perched back on the arm of Sherlock's chair and Mrs. Hudson handed the surprised consulting detective over a wrapped box which he opened to discover a load of chemistry equipment.

"Lexi helped me pick it out. Let me know what it is you needed more of," Mrs. Hudson told him and he looked up at Lexi who just shrugged at him and he thanked Mrs. Hudson before John handed him over his gift which was a charcoal painting of the London skyline at night. Sherlock frowned in confusion and John shifted slightly in his seat before gesturing to Lexi.

"She mentioned you liked the city skyline at night," John said and Sherlock realized that Lexi literally had done everything to make his birthday perfect for him. Lexi just grinned at him before she pulled out a case from behind the back of his chair.

"I had to go hunting for this one. Mycroft helped a bit and I finally found it but it was in the States so Spencer and Rossi from the BAU went and got it for me when they were working a case nearby and then Rossi flew it out to me so it would get broken," Lexi rambled on as she handed the case over to him and Sherlock flicked the latches open to reveal an antique Rosewood violin. It was the most beautiful thing that Sherlock had ever seen in his life. He brought it out of the case and could see the markings on it which said it was an Emile Mennesson made in Reims in 1879. It would have cost a small fortune…. "I know you have a violin already but…," Lexi said as Sherlock stood up and took the bow from the case which he could see was expensively made and fitted the violin to his shoulder before drawing the bow across the strings in the first few measures of Lexi's lullaby. The sound produced was the most heartbreakingly beautifully sound he had ever heard. The sound quality was better than his current violin and he could tell that she had gotten some work done on it so that it would produce such a sound. He lowered the violin, unable to play more of the notes as they were too perfect for words and he looked down at the Irish detective in rapture as she bit her lip nervously. "Sherlock? Do you… do you like it?" She asked him as Sherlock bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love it, thank you," He told her, wanting to show his appreciation for her gift far more than that, but Mrs. Hudson and John were in the room and they still weren't open about their relationship yet. Lexi's face lit up in a wide grin and Sherlock carefully put the violin back in its case before Lexi hugged him tightly. "It's brilliant," He assured her and she giggled, a sound that was possibly even more beautiful than the music produced by the instrument she had gifted him with.

"I'm glad you like it. Now," She said as she popped up from the edge of his chair. "You go get dressed," She directed him as she pushed him towards the hallway. He raised his eyebrow questioningly at her and she shooed him with her hands. "Now questions just shove off," She told him and Sherlock shook his head at her before going to do as she directed him to. He showered quickly and fifteen minutes later he rejoined her in the living room dressed in his suit slacks, purple button down shirt, jacket, and typical shoes. She was waiting for him, dressed herself now in a pair of skinny black jeans and a nice moss green blouse, her hair held back by a black headband. John and Mrs. Hudson were gone so it was just the two of them and Sherlock frowned at her in confusion, unsure of what exactly was going on. "Okay so John got called in by Sarah today to help fill in for someone who was sick at the clinic and because he still wants a chance with her he of course didn't say no," Lexi started before she grimaced and Sherlock smirked at her unmasked dislike of the woman who he also couldn't stand. "We're meeting up with him at Angelo's tonight though. Right now you and me are going to Bart's where I got several cadavers set aside for us," Lexi told him and Sherlock grinned excitedly as she pulled his riding crop out of her case bag. That was one of the times he initiated their kisses.

The two detective's rode to Bart's and spent a good three hours experiments of cadavers, Lexi sitting beside the bodies as he bet them with his riding crop. Molly had given him a gift, something he had deleted right away but Lexi had thanked her for on his behalf. They kept up a pleasant conversation throughout it all and Sherlock was exceedingly happy with the fact that he had Lexi in his company. At this time last year he had been alone and at one point he thought that being alone protected him. Lexi and John protected him though. About midday Lexi got a text which made her frown. When he asked her about it she told him it was from Lestrade who she had told not to call them in unless it was an absolute emergency. Apparently there was. They left Bart's and went down to Scotland Yard to find out what was going on to discover that Lestrade had a triple homicide case for them. Sherlock was over the moon and he and Lexi stole John away from the clinic before spending the rest of the day and a good part of the evening running around London solving the case which they did before two in the morning. The case had concluded with a rooftop chase and a daring fist fight which involved Sherlock throwing himself in front of Lexi and protecting her. He received a split lip, but for once, Lexi did not injure herself. Unfortunately Angelo's was already closed but they ended the night like they had ended their first case, the three of them sitting in a Chinese restaurant at almost two in the morning, laughing, Lexi swinging her bare feet under the table as she had once again used her shoes as projectiles. It was by far the best birthday Sherlcok could remember having and it was made better because he had an army doctor and an Irish detective in his life. That night as he held the Irish detective in his arms and listened to her steady breathing as she drifted off to sleep, Sherlock Holmes realized that he wanted this life forever and that if at all possible, some day he was going to make Lexi MacKenna Lexi Holmes.


	3. Drugged

**Hello sweeties, so this prompt is for Willow Owl who wanted to know what happened when Lexi and Sherlock were drugged and what exactly Lestrade had a recording of so this is set during Scandal in Belgravia. **

* * *

><p>When John heard Lexi giggle behind him he knew that nothing good could come out of Lexi MacKenna giggled it usually didn't bode well for someone. Lestrade froze with his hands on the steering wheel a light splattering of rain falling on the windshield now, as they had just managed to haul a semi unconscious Sherlock and a fully unconscious Lexi into the back of his police cruiser. Up until a moment ago there had been nothing but dead silence out of both detectives. John and the D.I. slowly turned their heads around to find Lexi coming too, blinking her eyes rapidly as she shook her head slightly. John breathed out a sigh of relief as he was just starting to worry that he was going mad and starting to hear things.<p>

Sherlock suddenly bolted upright in his seat from where he had been slumped over and he jolted forward before being snapped back into his seat by his seat belt. He looked down in confusion and pulled a disgruntled face as he made wild arm gestures and mumbled something in a language that was most definitely not English. John wasn't even certain if it was an actual language to be honest. Lexi giggled again before her eye lids started to fluttered and John watched as she passed out again from the effects of the drug that Irene had given her and Sherlock. It had hit her harder because she was lighter than Sherlock and John also suspected that Irene had given her a stronger dosage,

Lestrade suddenly grinned as he pulled out his mobile phone and handed it over to John, telling him to film the two detectives on their way back to Baker Street, Sherlock looked up at John then and started speaking gibberish as he made more hand gestures and John smirked before he hit record. Lestrade pulled out into traffic and after a few more minutes Lexi started to wake up again. Actually what happened was Sherlock finally took notice of her after ignoring John and trying to figure out how to undo his seat belt, managing it after two minutes and five failed attempts at figuring out how it worked, and he started to poke her repeatedly in the cheek until she woke up again. She groaned and smacked his hand away before opening her eyes and Sherlock grinned at her before saying something that actually sounded like French this time around, not gibberish.

Lexi started to perk up a bit more and she responded back to Sherlock in French, or at least John was hoping it was French and that they hadn't invented some drugged speech they could both understand, in fact they had. What was actually going on was that they were slurring their words so badly it came out sounding like some sort of French but they could understand each other from the looks they were giving each other. Their conversation went as follows but really looked like two drugged people giggling, poking, and otherwise talking gibberish at each other.

Sherlock: We've been drugged.

Lexi: No shit Sherlock! French? Are we speaking French? Have we suddenly forgotten how to speak English?

Sherlock: it sounds a bit like French doesn't it?

Lexi: I think we're just slurring badly. What the hell did she give us?

Sherlock: Some sort of paralytic. Makes her clients more compliant.

Lexi: I'm going to kill Mycroft later.

Sherlock: Be my guest.

Lexi: Oh, don't think I'm happy with you either. I told you she was dangerous and to watch her!

Sherlock: Oh so this is my fault?

Lexi: We're you watching her or rubbing in the fact we had the phone?

At this point the conversation turned into Sherlock and Lexi angrily arguing but both being so drugged they could hardly move their limbs. John caught Lexi roll her yes and huff before she closed her eyes and lapsed back into unconsciousness. Sherlock also briefly passed out and when both detectives awoke again they had not only regained motor control but had forgotten their initial argument. Sherlock started singing something and Lexi picked up on it. John had never heard the song before in his life but he was pretty sure it was a sea shanty. Why Sherlock and Lexi were singing it he had no bloody clue but it was the funniest thing he had ever seen in his life.

Come all ye young fellows that follow the sea,

to my way haye, blow the man down,

And pray pay attention and listen to me,

Give me some time to blow the man down.

I'm a deep water sailor just in from Hong Kong,

to my way haye, blow the man down,

if you'll give me some grog, I'll sing you a song,

Give me some time to blow the man down.

'Twas on a Black Baller I first served my time,

to my way haye, blow the man down,

And on that Black Baller I wasted my prime,

Give me some time to blow the man down.

'Tis when a Black Baller's preparing for sea

to my way haye, blow the man down,

You'd split your sides laughing at the sights that you see.

Give me some time to blow the man down.

With the tinkers and tailors and soljers and all

to my way haye, blow the man down,

That ship for prime seaman on board a Black Ball.

Give me some time to blow the man down.

'Tis when a Black Baller is clear of the land,

to my way haye, blow the man down,

Our Boatswain then gives us the word of command

Give me some time to blow the man down.

"Lay aft," is the cry,"to the break of the Poop!

to my way haye, blow the man down,

Or I'll help you along with the toe of my boot!"

Give me some time to blow the man down.

'Tis larboard and starboard on the deck you will sprawl,

to my way haye, blow the man down,

For "Kicking Jack" Williams commands the Black Ball.

Give me some time to blow the man down.

Pay attention to order, now you one and all,

to my way haye, blow the man down,

For right there above you flies the Black Ball.

Give me some time to blow the man down.

Once they finished singing Lexi started to continuously poke Sherlock in the cheekbone before he smacked her hand away and caught her hands in her own with a slurred, "Woman!" She giggled before she snuggled up against him and fell asleep again and Sherlock got a sort of sleepy grin on his face. They got closer to Baker Street and John almost stopped recording but at the last second he caught the moment when Sherlock bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of Lexi's head before he sat back, wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders as she snuggled her body against him, and he rested his head back and closed his eyes, smiling like a drugged fool.


	4. Just A Dream

**Hello sweeties! Another prompt for Marci, who gave me, "Just A Dream." Hope you like it. ^-^The Next is for Indigo, a picnic scene. **

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

It was another successful night after a case in 221b Baker Street. The trio which was made up of two detectives and their army doctor were quite proud of themselves after they captured the killer they had been after. It had ended in a wild chase over the roof tops and streets of London and they finished off the night with a celebration at Angelo's like they did after every case. Lexi had gotten just a bit tipsy from her Sangria and they had all had a proper laugh and a jolly good time before they returned to the flat. All in all it had been a brilliant day, at least for the two detectives. John was just a bit exasperated with the two detectives for having gotten pulled around London all day without even a seconds breather. He was happy now to get a moment to settle in for the night. He was typing up the case as Lexi buried her nose into the pages of a Harry Potter novel and Sherlock read a thick volume on toxic mould. Lexi finally yawned loudly and announced she was going to bed and she sad he customary good night to both of them, kissing Sherlock's cheek, he hummed in acknowledgement, and then she gave John a one armed hug. That was the last thing Lexi remembered before she woke up to bright lights and the consistent sound of a heart monitor.

**Lexi's POV**

I woke up, blinking blearily as a bright light permeated my senses. From somewhere around me I could hear a constant beeping of some machine which I identified as a heart monitor. Great, I was in the hospital. Why was I in the hospital? The last thing I remembered was saying good night to Sherlock and John after we finished a case. It had ended brilliantly. I had gotten to tackle the murderer after hitting him over the head with the lid of a rubbish bin. Sherlock had prolapsed me before kissing the side of my head and after Lestrade came and collected him, the three of us had gone to Angelo's to celebrate like we always did. I finally managed to open my eyes but I didn't find my boys standing waiting for me to wake up, I found Lestrade. Maybe they had gone back to the flat to get some rest or had gone to the canteen.

"Lestrade?" I asked, my voice scratchy and I realised just how dry my throat actually was.

"Oh God, you're finally awake!" Lestrade shouted before he moved over to a table beside my bed and poured me a cup of water. He helped me sit up and drink a few sips and I sighed gratefully as he helped me lower myself back down on my pillows.

"Where are Sherlock and John?" I asked Lestrade as I blinked to clear my head and then looked about the room. Besides for some pain in my head and side, I couldn't tell what was actually wrong with me.

"Who?" Lestrade asked me, frowning in confusion and I tilted my head at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Sherlock and John. Really tall guy wearing a dark coat and scarf and a shorter blonde man who likes to wear jumpers. Are you alright?" I asked Lestrade worriedly and he looked back at me in concern.

"Are you alright? They said you hit your head rather hard. You got hit by a cab. Ran out into the road while chasing some guy. I told you you couldn't keep doing that," Lestrade told me and I cut him off immediately as I frowned in confusion.

"Lestrade, seriously, what is going on? Where are Sherlock and John? This isn't funny," I told him, getting a bit hysterical now.

"Calm down Lexi," Lestrade told me as he pushed me back down on my pillows. "Look, I seriously have no idea who you are talking about," Lestrade told me and tears welled up in my eyes as I shook my head in horror.

"Sherlock Holmes, he's a Consulting Detective like I am. He works for you! He's been working with me. And Captain John Watson. He's and ex army doctor. He's a veteran of Bart's hospital and he served in Afghanistan, the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers," I explained to Lestrade tearfully and he held out a hand to me as he tried to calm me down and he pulled his mobile out. "Or Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's brother. He works for the British Government, actually he's practically the British Government! He could find them. Or my landlady Martha Hudson, the address is 221b Baker Street. She normally knows where the boys are or Molly Hooper might. She's a pathologist at Bart's," I told Lestrade, getting more hysterical by the second and Lestrade looked very unsure what to do as tears started pouring down my face and I sobbed. How could he tell me that he didn't know who John and Sherlock were? He knew them! He knew the both of them!

"Look, look...I'll make a call," Lestrade told me as he held his hands up to me. " I'll go make a call. You sit here and try to calm down and I'll figure out what's going on okay?" Lestrade asked me and I nodded at him before he swept from the room, the phone already at his ear. I spent the next five minutes alone, sobbing as I felt so alone, so cold and hollow inside. Sherlock and John weren't here and I was alone again. I looked up as Lestrade came back in the room and he winced when he looked at me and I knew I must have looked pathetic. My heart was broken already, ripped out of my chest and smashed to pieces."Lexi I'm sorry...," Lestrade told me gently as he walked up to me bed and I knew by his tone of voice that he must think I was insane. "There is no one by either of those names. There is no Sherlock or Mycroft Holmes. We did find a Captain John Watson...but he died in Afghanistan. Shot through the shoulder," Lestrade told me and I let out the most gut wrenching sob of despair. Sherlock was gone...John was dead. Mycroft didn't exist. "Mrs. Hudson...she dies of a heart attack a year ago. The address you gave...i's a museum now and Molly Hooper doesn't even work at Bart's. In fact we couldn't even find a Molly Hooper. I'm sorry Lexi," Lestrade told me awkwardly as I continued to sob my heart out for the people I had lost.

"But what about the cases," I sobbed as I looked up at Lestrade with a tear streaked face. "A Study in Pink" John named that case! He wrote about it on his blog! You read all about it. Sherlock hated the name. He went on about it for weeks," I cried as I tried to calm down so I could speak. "Sherlock and I worked that case together. It was my first one back. The serial suicides. John saved our lives from the cabbie," I argued, shaking my head and Lestrade looked at me worriedly as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Lexi you worked that case alone," Lestrade told me and it felt like I ad been stabbed in the chest again. "That was yiur first case back. You nearly died. Took that bloody pill! We had to pump your stomach!" Lestrade told me and I shook my head in disbelief.

"What... what about The Blind Banker? Edward Van Coon? The Black Lotus? Dimmock worked that case. Sherlock got called in by his old acquaintance Sebastian who gave us the case. The Chinese smugglers and the Tong. John and I saved Soo Lin. Hell Sherlock and I fought an assassin together in our flat! I got a sword injury!" I argued as I rolled up my sleeve, showing Lestrade the scar. "And then John and I got taken by the Black Lotus and Sherlock came and rescued us before they skewered me!" I yelled at him, wondering how he could be so wrong.

"Lexi you worked that case alone!" Lestrade insisted. "You were given a case by some banker and then came in saying Van Coon was murderer. Soo Lin, that girl died, you know that. Her brother killed her. You were kidnapped and we nearly didn't find you in time, everyone cleared off before we were able to catch them," Lestrade told me and I sat up, even though Lestrade tried to push me back down and I ignored the pain in my head as I shook it again, not believing him, unable to believe him.

"Then what about the letter that was addressed to Sherlock and I after the bomb exploded across the street from Baker Street?! Or the whole cases that were made to be a game for us? Or Moriarty? Was that all not real either?" I asked Lestrade and he frowned at me in confusion.

"When did this happen?" He asked me and I frowned at him. "Whose Moriarty?"

"Moriarty, Jim Moriarty. He's a Consulting Criminal. A psychopath.l He tried to kill me. He strapped a bomb vest to John and I and several other people. He killed an old woman and 17 other people, blew up a block of flats," I told him and Lestrade shook his head at me.

"Lexi, that never happened. Look, none of that ever happened. You've worked all of these cases alone. All of them since you came back. You started working for me again a few months ago. You still live at the old flat that you complain about all the time. You got hit by a cab while chasing some murderer across the street. I promise you, there is no one named Sherlock or Mycroft Holmes or John Watson," Lestrade told me and I felt a blow to my chest that hurt more than my physical injuries. It was a dream. All of it was a dream. Mycroft...he was just a dream, some way of handling the fact that I had no one. Sherlock...John, they were just inventions, inventions to deal with the fact that I was alone, that no one cared. I. Was. Alone. I let out a sob,my heart breaking all over again and I let the hurt pour out. I screamed, I cried, I died inside. Lestrade left me as I lost myself to the pain and sorrow. I curled myself into a ball, hoping I would disappear too. There was no life with Sherlock and John. I didn't want there to be life without Sherlock and John. I heard the door open, but I didn't turn around, sobbing quietly into my pillow.

"My Beautiful Bird," An Irish lilt said and I sprang up instantly, my hair disheveled and I turned to look at Moriarty quickly. "Lexi! What's wrong love?" Moriarty asked me in a calm tone, looking concerned as he rushed towards me and somehow I found the strength in me to jump off the bed, putting it between me and him. "Darling? What's wrong? You shouldn't be up," Moriarty said as he tried to come around the bed but I climbed over it, scrambling away from it.

"Don't touch me. Stay away from me!" I snarled at him and he stopped, looking at me in surprise.

"Lexi?" He asked me, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Don't call me that," I spat at him and he suddenly smiled at me, his eyes glinting in amusement.

"OOooh, someone is angry today. I like that," Moriarty said as he stepped closer to me and I scrambled to the side, but found myself trapped against the wall. He caught me and pinned me up against it, grabbing my wrists as I tried to fight against him. "It's why I chose you. You're not boring. Not like everyone else," He sang as he leaned in and kissed me. I bit his lip and he pulled back after letting out a cry of surprise and then he chuckled as his lip bleed. "Goood!" He said proudly. "Good," He told me as he looked me over appreciatively. "We're going to have so much fun Lexi," Moriarty told me as he leaned in again and I could smell that same scent that I had when he had gotten close to me in the pool. I cringed back from him as I was forced to stare into his darkening eyes. "I'm so glad you decided to join me after all. Consulting criminals need to enjoy the finer aspects in life," Moriarty told me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I would never join you!" I spat at Moriarty. "And I am a Consulting Detective!" I yelled at him. "This isn't real," I said aloud and Moriarty frowned, looking a bit scared as I got it right. "This can't be real and I don't want it to be real. I would never join you for one. Not even if there was no Sherlock Holmes or John Watson and I know this isn't real for certain because if they don't exist, I don't want to either," I told Moriarty before I pushed him back, fighting and clawing at him and I got free as I heard Sherlock and John's voices from somewhere out in the hallway outside of my room calling for me. "I'm here!" I shouted as Moriarty stumbled away from me. "I'm here!" I shouted again as I limped towards the door, stumbling, fighting, pulling myself by the walls and making it to the door, pulling it open and finding a bright light on the other side which I pulled myself through before I sprang upwards and knocked my head into something as I breathed heavily, realizing I was sobbing.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness I found myself in as I brought my hand up to my head and I saw someone sitting on my bed in front of my, rubbing his forehead. Notcing the curls, I saw that it was Sherlock. Some movement from my otherside alerted me to the fact that someone else was also there and I looked to find John sitting on the other side of my bed. Both men looked very worried in the dim lighting. I let out a cry and then I threw myself at the both of them, drawing them into a tight hug as I started crying all over again.

**Sherlock's POV**

All Sherlock and John could get out of Lexi was a few words such as "You weren't real," and "You both were gone," and "Moriarty" and they knew that she had had a nightmare. What had terrified the both of them was that they had woken up due to the sound of Lexi sobbing uncontrollably. They had both rushed out of their rooms, the sounds loud enough to wake John up stairs, and they had rushed to Lexi's room, but were unable to wake her at first. When they finally were able to wake the Irish detective she wouldn't stop sobbing and would only cling to them. They finally manged to ease her crying after an hour but she continued to cling to them as if she was afraid to let them go. They finally convinced her to lie back down after they laid down beside her and she cuddled up into their shoulders. It was a bit odd, but they would do anything for her. Sherlock stroked her hair and John kissed her forehead in a brotherly fashion as both men shared a worried look over her head, knowing she would be fine in the morning, but for now, they whispered to her until she fell back to sleep that it was all just a dream.


	5. Telegrams

**Hello sweeties and here is another prompt from my royally appointed prompt producer Marci! This one is called Telegrams and is set for just before Baskerville. Okay I;m not going to lie this series is going to be update irregularly because of Joanna and Mycroft's story but I will get there. College is kicking my arse slightly right now, but I'm getting there.**

* * *

><p>Flu season had whacked an unsuspecting London over the head and the residents of Baker Street had unfortunately not been able to escape from it unscathed. It was the worst strain of the flu that John had ever seen and of course their red haired detective managed to catch it. It could have been because she walked home from Tesco's in the rain when it was cold out or it could have been because Sherlock had the both of them waiting outside for hours for a suspect to return before they went on a chase over the rooftops of London. Whatever the cause, Lexi once again found herself to be a walking Petri dish as Sherlock so apathetically put it and she was cultivating pathogens faster than rabbits could reproduce. Her coughing fits had left her with a throat so sore she could barely swallow, much less talk and while John was attempting to take care of her, there wasn't much he could do for her than hold her hair when she was sick and give her medicine or encourage her to eat. Sherlock remained in his chair reading for the most part as Lexi laid miserably on the couch. She watched him with sad eyes and he flicked a passive look over to her every so often but other than that he seemed not to acknowledge her prescience. When she finally could no longer talk after being sick for a week already, John was frustrated as was Lexi over trying to communicate what she needed. She was currently on the couch making some sort of gesture and John shook his head at her in confusion and she huffed in frustration and repeated the action slower.<p>

"Sorry Lexi, I still can't understand you," John apologised to her and she threw her hand into the air in frustration before she sat back, curling her legs under her as she cuddled up into all of the quilts and blankets that surrounded her.

"She said, "Can I please have a cuppa?"" Sherlock said suddenly and both Lexi and John turned to look at the consulting detective in surprise. Lexi suddenly grinned widely and excitedly and pointed at him making more arm gestures that the army doctor couldn't understand as the consulting detective put his book down and watched her.

"Wait you can understand her?!" John asked Sherlock in shock and exasperation as Lexi perked up, still grinning away madly.

"Obviously," Sherlock quipped, rolling his eyes and sighing heavily as Lexi suddenly interrupted them with a bought of coughing. John rubbed her back soothingly as she reached for her chest which was no doubt as sore as her throat by now.

"How?" John asked the detective in confusion, trying to not get up and strangle him as he instead took to caring for Lexi who coughed once more before she poured miserably and wrapped her blanket tighter around her shoulders, sniffling deeply.

"The same way I know what she is saying from a single look," Sherlock announced as he looked over at the pitiful Irish detective who was giving him such a pleading look. "I read her facial expressions," Sherlock told John who pointed at him, his face brightening as he suddenly got a bright idea.

"That's perfect! No that's great! You can understand her so you can translate for her," John suggested and Lexi sat up, nodding excitedly as Sherlock frowned and pulled a face, shaking his head quick.

"What no!" Sherlock protested and Lexi frowned at him. Yes, they were dating now but that did not mean he was required to take care of her while she was sick or act as her translator. He was caring for her by staying away from her so he wouldn't also get sick and he wasn't working any important cases without her. He didn't need to get the flu too. "Absolutely not," Sherlock added as Lexi pouted at him before she got up and walked over to him, perching beside him on the arm of his chair. "Woman please remove yourself and your pathogens from my general vicinity," Sherlock told her as he made a shooing gesture and Lexi rolled her eyes at him before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before giving him a pointed look. Sherlock sighed heavily and reached up, picking up a few strands of her hair and rubbing them between the pads of his fingers before he brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and she smiled at him. "Fine," Sherlock finally relented before he pulled Lexi down onto his lap. She let out a breathless sound which both boys realized was a laugh and she cuddled up to him, snuggling her head under his chest. "Woman please attempt to control yourself. You are currently cultivating pathogens and I would rather not get ill," Sherlock told her, pulling back away from her and frowning and Lexi made a huffing sound a blew a lock of hair out of her face in frustration. Sherlock sighed again before he kissed the side of her head and pulled her closer to him, letting her get comfortable. She hadn't been sleeping well and had been feeling miserable so he indulged her.

Over the next few days Sherlock became Lexi's personal translator. John also somehow managed to disappear whenever Lexi needed something which meant that Sherlock was forced to take care of her. He didn't actually mind that much but he grumbled about it outwardly so that no one would get the impression that he actually was fine with it. Mrs. Hudson was staying downstairs on John's orders so that she didn't catch the flu and Sherlock was quite sure that his brother was hiding away somewhere so he wouldn't have to deal with Lexi. Right now they were both on the couch and Lexi was lying with her head in his lap, her hair spread out over his knees. Sherlock was absentmindedly running his fingers through it as he attempted to read his book. Lexi made a little sighing noise for the fifth time in the last several minutes and Sherlock looked up from his book and over at her. She was pouting and looking up at him with tired, slightly glazed eyes.

_'__Sherlock,'_ Lexi whined as she looked up at him and Sherlock closed his book, sighing as he placed it to the side.

"What?" Sherlock asked her softly and she whimpered slightly before she lifted her head and snuggled up to him, crawling up into his lap further.

_'__Bored,'_ Lexi complained as Sherlock adjusted the both of them to accommodate for the fact that he had a fully grown woman crawled up in her lap. She cuddled up against his chest and Sherlock made a grumbling noise as she tucked her head under his chin and sniffled a bit.

"What would you like me to do about that?" Sherlock inquired as Lexi reached up and started carding her fingers through her hair. Sherlock could tell that she was slightly delirious from lack of sleep. She was smiling at him as she looked at him, just studying his face.

_'__Case!'_ Lexi told him excitedly as she suddenly cupped his cheeks.

"No. John said no cases until you could at least talk again. Your vocal cords are swollen and you need to rest," Sherlock told her and she huffed, rolling her eyes at him and Sherlock thought she looked adorable when she pouted at him.

_'__Please,'_ She pleaded with him as she leaned forward and got closer to him. _'Just a small case. Please. I'm so bored,'_ Lexi pleaded with him and Sherlock was having troubles thinking with her so close to him. He sighed deeply as Lexi watched him expectantly with a pleading look. On the one hand John had specifically ordered him to not let Lexi out on any cases until she got better. On the other hand, Lexi was feeling well enough that she wanted to go out on a case. He had just gotten a small case from Lestrade. It would mostly involve them looking into case notes and inferring from those who the killer was. What would the difference be from her sitting around the flat or sitting around an office at Scotland Yard? John was out with one of his girlfriend's now. He could bundle her up well and they could go.

"One case," Sherlock finally agreed and Lexi perked up, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. Sherlock made a face before pulling her back. "Woman," He reminded her and she huffed, rolling her eyes at him. She wasn't taking the no affection rule well. "Go and put one of my shirts on under one of John's jumpers," Sherlock ordered her and she bounced up off of his lap, flitting of to their bed room.

He could hear her rummaging around in their room as he pulled himself off of the couch and sent a quick text off to Lestrade to let him know that they were headed over before he went to Lexi's room and went to her closet. He found a hat on her shelf along with a pair of thick woollen mittens before he returned to the living room. Lexi bounded out to him a minute later and she coughed slightly into her arm before looking up at him happily. She had one of his blue button ups on under John's oatmeal jumper which was very large on her. She was also wearing her sweatpants from earlier and he helped her into her boots, making sure she was wearing her thick pair of socks. He dropped the hat on her head and bundled her into her coat before he tied her scarf securely around her neck and helping her get her stiff hands into her mittens. She sent him a look once she was completely bundled up as if to ask him if he was sufficiently happy and he sent her a pointed look before he put his own coat and scarf on. He took her hand in his before leading her down the stairs carefully. They got a taxi off to Scotland Yard and Sherlock was constantly flicking his gaze over to her whenever she sniffled or made a slight cough. He paid the cabbie who kept sending her looks on the ride over and he led her up to the Yard where Donovan and Anderson were sitting around doing nothing as always.

"Oh look, the freaks are here," Donovan said as soon as she saw the both of them and she and Anderson sneered at them with contempt.

_'__Oh look, the idiots are here,'_ Lexi scoffed with some arm gestures thrown in and Sherlock coughed out a chuckle as she just snorted at them which was a bad move as it sent her into a coughing fit. Sherlock soothed her by rubbing her back.

"What's wrong with the freak?" Donovan asked him as Anderson made a disgusted face.

"Ugh, she's all…," Anderson said gesturing to her as Sherlock handed her a tissue and she blew her nose. She gave him a grateful look as she pointedly disposed of her pathogen filled snot rag in Anderson's rubbish bin. He pulled another face.

_'__He is fifteen kinds of stupid. It's obvious I'm sick,'_ Lexi said as she coughed again before Sherlock tucked her into his side. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Why is she doing that?" Donovan asked in reference to the facial expressions and arm gestures she was making.

"She's talking…obviously," Sherlock sneered at Donovan as the woman narrowed her eyes at the both of them.

"I don't hear anything," Anderson said and Sherlock sighed in exasperation.

"She currently has the flu. Her vocal cords are so swollen she is unable to speak. Therefore she is talking through micro facial expressions. I wouldn't expect you to be able to understand her," Sherlock told Anderson as Lexi coughed slightly again and Sherlock reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a Strepsil which he handed over to her. She smiled up at him as she popped it into her mouth and then sighed slightly.

_'__Can we go find Lestrade?'_ Lexi asked him and Sherlock nodded at her as Donovan and Anderson watched her like she was a mad woman.

"Yes," Sherlock answered her.

"You can understand her?" Anderson asked Sherlock in confusion and Sherlock raised his eyebrow.

"Of course Anderson. Don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ's of everyone in the vicinity," Sherlock insulted him before he led Lexi off to Lestrade's office. She let go of his hand and bounded in in front of him just as the D.I. was about to take a drink of his coffee.

'Greg!' Lexi shouted, well shouted through facial expressions, as she threw her arms in the air excitedly. Lestrade jumped at the sudden appearance of the Irish detective and sloshed some coffee on himself.

"Shit, Lexi…," Lestrade swore as he mopped up the coffee spill with a few old napkins.

_'__Greg! Case! Now! Bored!'_ Lexi said very quickly as she moved around his desk and sat on the edge of it as she leaned in closer towards the man. Sherlock smirked at her persistence as he walked further into the room.

"Um Sherlock, what is she doing?" Lestrade asked him as he watched Lexi worriedly. She was making more arm gestures and all Sherlock could translate right now from her rapid facial expressions and gestures was "Case!" and "Bored!"

"She's attempting to communicate with you," Sherlock told him before he went over to Lexi. "Woman, calm down," Sherlock scolded her and Lexi huffed as she took a deep breath and stopped pestering Lestrade. "I told her we could solve a case but only a small one," Sherlock told Lestrade as she kicked her legs back and forth.

"I see she caught that flu that's going around. Shouldn't she be at the flat? I would have thought that John would have confined her to the couch," Lestrade said as he shot Sherlock a knowing look.

"She's feeling much better, but unfortunately she still can't talk," Sherlock told him as he made a face and Lexi smirked at him.

_'__Hardy har har, like you don't like the quiet,'_ Lexi told him and Sherlock sent her a pointed look.

"As if it is ever quiet, even when you can't talk," Sherlock remarked as Lestrade watched their odd one side conversation.

_'__Ha but you love me,_' Lexi said and she grinned up at him.

"I do," He told her with a nod before he turned to Lestrade. "Do you still have that case for us?" He asked the D.I. who was smiling at them slightly.

"Er yeah actually," Lestrade said as he turned around and picked up a case file. "Homicide, we've not got very many leads on it. Maybe you two can come up with something," Lestrade told them and Sherlock was handed the case file before Lexi jumped off of Lestrade's desk and grabbed Sherlock's hand, pulling him with her to her office. They did end up solving the case within a few hours, it was the victim's sister's brother, and then they had returned to the flat…after John had already gotten home. The army doctor was sitting in his chair with the lights out so when they snuck in quietly so as not to wake up Mrs. Hudson downstairs they nearly got a heart attack when he jumped up and flicked the lights on. He had yelled at the both of them, but mostly at Sherlock for taking Lexi out of the house before he realized that Lexi was just as bad and then he force bundled her up in several thick blankets and made her drink copious amounts of tea as he confined her to the couch.

Several more days passed and Lexi started to gain the ability to speak back at first. First it was only the ability to make a slightly scratchy and rough sounding chuckle which made her dissolve into a coughing fit. Then she managed to make out a few little sounds and then, nearly two weeks after she first got the flu she managed to get his name out. He had looked up at her and grinned as she came into the living room and handed him a mug of tea before she curled up into his lap and tucked her head under her chin.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Sherlock told the Irish detective who was coughing less and also able to say a few words now.

"So am I," Lexi told him in a scratchy, almost whisper and Sherlcok hummed, a sound which vibrated lowly in his chest.

"Now, what do you think will be an adequate enough fee?" Sherlock mused as he took a sip of the tea Lexi had made him as she had insisted on doing small activities again now that she was feeling better.

"Fee?' Lexi asked him, raising her eyebrow as she pulled back to look at him and Sherlock hummed as he set his tea mug down on the table by his chair and pulled his Irish detective closer to him.

"Yes, I think I quite deserve something for acting as your telegram," Sherlock told her and Lexi snorted at him, raising her eyebrow higher.

"And what do you think you are going to be getting?" Lexi rasped out and Sherlock smirked at her, tilting his head to the side as he made like he was thinking about it.

"Oh, this will do," Sherlock told her before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own, kissing her deeply for the first time in two weeks. It went on for quite some time, Sherlock making a bold move and asking for entrance into Lexi's mouth before their tongues battled for dominance. Sherlock won and Lexi sighed in contentment before they were forced to break apart.

"Maybe I should have taken that sign language class," Lexi said as she giggled breathlessly, falling against his chest as he held her tightly to him.

"You'll do no such thing," Sherlock told her. "I quite like this method of communication. Besides, I get to claim my reward afterwards," Sherlock told her before he pulled her in for another long and just as passionate kiss. Now that she was feeling better they could go and work on that case for Lestrade. He might have to see about finding a harpoon though. Oh well, he was thoroughly occupied for the present.


End file.
